mencufandomcom-20200216-history
Eka-Katara Zelgiaz Montoya 2
"Everyone always wonders what the Kuelez must think knowing there's a copy of 'em out in the world; they don't ever think about how the copy must feel. I'm blind because she was blind. Funny how accurate these Rites of the Kumenza are, innit?" ~Eka-Katara Zelgiaz Montoya 2~ Eka-Katara is an artificial Kumenza who was created using essence from Katara Zelgiaz Montoya 2. It is unclear what her purpose was, or whether that purpose was fulfilled or not. Regardless, Eka-Katara is a freewheeling assassin who has also had experience in the Arakan Gladiator Arenas, and she has the same talent at murder that her Kuelez possesses. As such, some have nicknamed her "The Grey Whisper" in a similar way to how the original Katara is referred to as "The Red Whisper". History Eka-Katara was essentially "born with targets on her back" from the moment she was created. As a Kumenza of a woman from the notorious Red Shadows, as well as a Žkha, Eka-Katara was sought out by many hoping to use her for her power. Early Life As an artificially created Kumenza, Eka-Katara's life started in the body of a 39-year-old, armed with the same knowledge and skills as her Kuelez. Perhaps the largest caveat of this body was that by this time, Katara had already lost her eyesight, and thus Eka-Katara was created as a blind woman. This trait, as well as a few other physical and emotional scars that Eka-Katara bears as a result of Katara, have both slanted and darkened Eka-Katara's views on the world, and on those who create Kumenza. Many of Eka-Katara's early days were spent as a gladiator in some of the Arakan arenas in Kroggné. While this might have traumatized others, Eka-Katara fed off of the memories of her Kuelez and instead desensitized herself to the pain and to the killings, which made her a rather talented and successful combatant. After years of this, she escaped the grind and managed to make her way northward to Korziña and then later Koldia. Eka-Katara spent most of the remainder of her stasis years in Koldia before moving westward to Matsakan and eventually to Krippa. Her westward trek ended in the Krippan state of Meng-Dana, where she settled down up until the Krippa-Krawvill War broke out. While she did not explicitly choose a side, she became a notorious wanted figure among the Shinzoka for her ruthless assassination of many of their prime targets. Despite her efforts, the Shinzoka still managed to capture the state of Meng-Dana as well as many others. However, she would return the favour in time. For the time being, she laid low, especially when word of this "Dark Žkha" got out. Life of Notoriety When the 79th Krippan Empire resurged, Eka-Katara swiftly took up contracts to target high-ranking members of Krawvillzé government. With her assistance, the Krippan Empire managed to essentially take over most of Krawvill in the chaos of the Shinzoka losing so many leaders, and by the time all was said and done, the Shinzoka Grandmaster Council had effectively been wiped out. However, as an apolitical entity with no real motive aside from coin and murder, Eka-Katara's killing contract spree never really died down, and she maintained her reputation as a fearsome murderer who was uncannily skilled at evading capture. The Red Shadows organization took note and interest in Eka-Katara for the same reason they had taken note of her Kuelez. Katara and her mother were already high-ranking members of the group, and so to find an individual that had power and skill to rival their own made the group come after her, and subsequently label her as an enemy once they learned that she had no interest in joining what she called "some pretentious hierarchy". Despite the efforts of the Red Shadows, however, not even either of the Kataras were able to subdue or apprehend her. While the Red Shadows continued their hunt for her, this rivalry was very one-sided and Eka-Katara simply considered it business as she went about living her life. To this day she remains a free woman, albeit with a great deal of blood on her hands and Red Shadows at her heels. Appearance Because of her status as an artificial Kumenza, Eka-Katara Zelgiaz Montoya 2 bears a striking similarity to Katara Zelgiaz Montoya 2, and thus the features of a Serenghe. However, like most Kumenza, were she to give birth to children of her own, they would be more around a Kumenza's standard size even if her partner was also a Kumenza of a Serenghe. Physical Appearance Eka-Katara is a small, short and thin woman much like her Kuelez, standing at only 3'5" and weighing only 48 lbs. While Serenghe (and any Kumenza created from them) are known to be small creatures, this is considered a small size for a fully-grown adult, although Eka-Katara tends to use her small size to her advantage. As a Kumenzic Zaderei, Eka-Katara's eyes should have been blue, but due to her blindness, they are instead a glazed silvery-white color. Her Keiza remains dark blue like any Keiza on Kumenza, and the slash marks over her eyes that she inherited from her Kuelez are blue due to the natural color of Kumenza blood. Like all Kumenza, regardless of Zaderism, Eka-Katara's skin is a dark grey color, and her messy mop of long curly hair is silvery-white in color. The shapes and sizes of her physical features match those of Katara, including a white Mark of the Žkha on her right hand. Like her Kuelez, she almost always keeps her right hand covered as a result. Eka-Katara also purportedly cleans up nicely, although since she's usually dressed more for travel or combat, instances where she dresses up or cleans up are rare, since she considers her unkempt status "part of her charm". Clothing Eka-Katara's clothing is the standard-fare silvers, blacks and purples that Kumenza usually wear, although instead of the usual shirt and loose pants, Eka-Katara wears a black tunic and breeches that pass just below her knees. She remains barefooted, although wears thick silver anklets inlaid with purple stones. Her right hand is also wrapped beneath the plated gloves that she and many other Zaderei and Kumenza wear, and like most Tzurendi, she seldom removes the covering on that hand. While Eka-Katara considers her hair a hopelessly untameable mess, she has been seen at least once wearing a long, flowing black and purple dress, with which she was still able to move with surprising agility in. She is also one of a few rare individuals that wears Golden-Hoop Earrings at almost all times. Personality Eka-Katara is a stoic, amoral individual who holds little concern or value for life. She is selfish and unforgiving, and is more concerned about business than pleasure. Despite her normally expressionless visage and behaviour, Eka-Katara has also been shown to have a dry, dark sense of humour, coupled with a carefree approach to life. Ironically enough, this has earned her amused, mutual respect from a group referred to as The Mavericks. Virtues Despite being a cold-blooded killer, Eka-Katara has her virtues. She is not the type to commit wicked acts without purpose, nor does she murder without purpose or motivation. Despite the Red Shadows placing a huge bounty on her head and having many agents trying unsuccessfully to kill or apprehend her, she does not hold a grudge or take it personally (despite it being very personal). She also advocates for social and technological progress, which causes her to later become a staunch proponent of Zulera City and the supporting factions(s). Vices As a professional assassin, Eka-Katara's moral standards are already very low by most conventional reckonings. She has very few emotional connections, and sees life as an expendable concept that requires proper trimming now and again as she "removes" various individuals from the world. She is apolitical, with her targets usually just being those paid for by the highest bidder. Oddly enough, she seems to care less about the money beyond catering to her own needs, and more just does it because she enjoys the work. Beliefs & Morality Eka-Katara believes that morality is entirely based on opinion and perspective and that "what's right for the assassin is wrong for the victim." she has no personal qualms with religion or spirituality, apart from being agnostic and asserting that "it simply isn't for me." Eka-Katara is one of the believers in the old saying that claims "it's only wrong if you get caught", which may also explain why she is so adept at hiding both herself and her tracks. Despite this lack of morality, Eka-Katara respects many people, particularly those of great power such as Lakamaté or Kavasazi, who she seems to hold in high regard. Other people to earn her respect are those who are skilled and dedicated to their crafts, whatever they might be. Abilities Eka-Katara's most notorious abilities are her ability to hide both herself and her tracks, using magic, subterfuge, and the occasional bit of camouflage or alchemy to disappear in all but plain sight. Elemental Capacity Combat Prowess Other Talents Relationships Family Friends Enemies Role in the Series The Crown of Zivia The Crusade of Zulera The Shadows of Shinzoka The Rebirth of Krippa The Seer of Koldia Trivia See Also Category:Characters Category:Kumenza Category:Zaderic Characters Category:Blind Characters